shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sujata Pirates
The Sujata Pirates (スジャータパイレーツ, Sujata no Pairetsu) are a rookie group of marital artist pirates, originally this crew was formed by the Ghost Hakushin for his pupil Donsai Sujata in the event of something was to happen to Hakushin. After the death of Hakushin at the hands of Mutira, Donsai had left the unmournful revolutionary army and now started to sail with crew to reshape a new age of pirates. With several different allies, the Sujata pirate’s main allies are the members of the Oculta Coalition. In recent times the Sujata pirates have also become affiliated with the Taichibukai, as Donsai becoming a warlord to replace the greedy tyrant Kojiro Uesugi. Their most raise to fame is their long four day battle with the Tyrant Pirates and the death of several hundred and of their soldiers and other personal. The crew has been formed as a martial artist crew, one of the first in the world. Each specializing in a special technique or devil fruit based style. They have proven their reputation time and again. With unknown total bounty for such crimes as, attacking several other pirates crew and destroying them. Destroying close to 8 different marine vessels and one base, the crew taking on Sakazuki and defeating him. Their most famous crime was coming together with the oculta coalition and attack the government capital Mariejois. Jolly Roger The jolly roger of the crew, is a black skull that bares a great resemblance to Donsai's own face and head. It has three large tattoos on its head, two other large tattoos on under its eyes and has large silver hop earnings similar to that of Donsai's own. This skull sits on top of three other misshaped skulls and have several cracks within them. Crew Strength The crew is rather more of the stronger crews out in the new, due to the fact that everyone of the crew had been handed picked by Hakushin. It is presumed that he had looked into several individuals with special skills and abilities, each one of the crew members have known to use haki and their devil fruits. Also since Donsai is one of the Kensei XI, he is one of the most strongest pirates in the world, to be put onto this list. The crew also has several allies that can add to their numbers, such members as the Oculta Coalition and the Tachibukai's own numbers that can give them a military advantage as well. Donsai's Elite Donsai's Elite (ドンのエリートを持って,Donsai no Eriito) is a group that is currently lead by Ryba and consists of five members including Ryba. This group is the strongest fighters among the crew, that own strengths and power rival that of Donsai himself. It is unknown to just how powerful they are, but Donsai had commented that Hakushin had picked these five out personal for Donsai to use for whenever he feels the need. Weapon's Core Weapon's Core (武器のコア,Bukikoa) is a special team of four members who specialize in weapons and also in assassination. Crew Members Devil Fruits *'Nabe Nabe no Mi '- Donsai *'Sugu Sugu no Mi'- Tensai *'Ipa Ipa no Mi'- Yoshi *'Ona Ona no Mi'- Jinsoku *'Fumu Fumu no Mi'- Ryba *'Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Akita'- Dalten *'Fon Fon no Mi' - Alfred *'Kan Kan no Mi '- Alma *'Suka Suka no Mi'- Tena *'Jiki Jiki no Mi'- Madora *'Haki Haki no Mi'- Gozu Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Crews Category:Antagonists Category:Sujata Pirates